Everlasting Vengeance
by devonm0
Summary: Zira just won't quit! She tries to conquer the Pride Lands again. This time, however, her enemies have new friends. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

Everlasting Vengeance

Prologue: Dark Intentions

Pride Rock, some may think 'why live in a cave imbedded into a colossal rock?' Many others, however, envy those who have the privilage of living there, or even more so, growing up there. None is more full of envy than Zira. She has become even more infuriated at the inhabitants of Pride Rock ever since her group deserted her, and put the past behind them. Yes, she survived her plunge into the river, and her desire to avenge Scar has not deminished in the least.

"One day, one day soon, Pride Rock will be my home." Zira said to herself as she began to devise a plot to conquer the place she oh so greatly desired to call home. As she began to string thoughts and plans into her plot, she laughed maniacly until she was too exhausted to hold herself away from slumber. The Outlands were as gloomy as ever. Once dawn came, Zira took the first steps of putting her scheme in motion. Little did she know, the Pridelanders were about to get some new friends.


	2. New Life, Death, and Troubled Wanderers

Chapter 1: New Life, Death and Troubled Wanderers

At the Pride Lands, life was normal. The pride followed their usual daily routines for weeks after the conjunction between the Outsiders and the Pridelanders. Kiara was pregnant and about to give birth, but that was just about the only thing unusual. To be exact, Kiara was currently in the process of giving birth to her cub. Rafiki was there, and acting like the male equivilant of a midwife (for those who don't know, midwives used to help mothers give birth before hospitals handled that job). Simba was worried about Kiara and the cub's wellbeing while being born, but Nala kept telling him not to worry. Nala was a bit worried as well however, she just didn't show it.

"Come on Kiara, push, you can do it." Rafiki said. Kiara was starting to lose consciousness because of the pain, but the hardest part, the front paws, were already showing.

"Kiara, stay awake, the cub is counting on you to get it out. You've almost got it, one final push." Rafiki said. Kiara applied another push through the birth canal, and the cub slid out into Rafiki's arms. The cub had bronze-colored fur, a creamy underbelly, and blue eyes. Kiara felt relief wash over her as she weakly smiled, but she was getting her strength back slowly.

"Boy or girl?" Kovu asked. Rafiki smiled and said,

"It is a girl." Kiara felt overjoyed, for she didn't care what the gender was. All she needed to know was that she was a mother. Rafiki touched the hand that wasn't holding the cub to his forehead, and began to speak to the Great Kings of the Past.

"The Great Kings see a wonderful future for this princess, and she is very healthy. She will, according to the Great Kings, and like Kiara did, show yet another tainted pride the light." Rafiki said. He then said,

"It is time for the presentation, have you decided on a name?" Kovu and Kiara looked at eachother, and nodded.

"Her name is Nusurika." Kiara said as she stood from the position she had been in since being in labor.

"Nusurika, excellent, and so very fitting to the future the Great Kings have seen her fulfill." Rafiki said. He, Kiara, and Kovu then ascended Pride Rock to present Nusurika to the Great Kings. Mufasa, Ahadi, and Mohatu all looked down on them from the heavens, and Kiara could have sworn she heard a majestic voice say to her,

"Good luck, my granddaughter, make me proud." She smiled, as she knew from what the voice had said, that it was Mufasa.

A few months had passed, and Sarabi and Sarafina were on their deathbeds. They found themselves too weak to move, and because they weren't wounded in any way, they knew that Death was coming for them. The entire pride, especially Simba and Nala, were grieving, but even close to death, Sarabi and Sarafina wouldn't have it.

"My friends and family, you must be strong. Do not let our deaths be a burden to you. Live your lives to their fullest, but do not forget what I have done for these lands. Do not let my acts be wasted, make me proud, all of you. Remember, you only live once, so don't waste any of the time you have." Sarabi said. She soon took her last breath, and when Rafiki checked, it was clear that she was gone from the plane of the living.

"Friends and family, make us proud." Sarafina said plain and simply before joining her closest friend in the afterlife. Simba and Nala cried silent tears, mourning for their mothers, because even thought they knew that it was their time, it wasn't any easier. Kiara couldn't stand to see them like that, but she knew they had a reason. She cried as well, and her tears fell onto her cub who lay sleeping in her arms. Nusurika slowly woke up, and saw her mother crying.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" She asked. Kiara tried to stop her tears, but it took a while. When she calmed down, she explained,

"My grandmothers just died." She said. Nusurika didn't really understand the concept of death, since she never witnessed it. She knew however, that it must be tragic, since she had never seen her mother cry so much.

"It'll be alright." Nusurika said, trying to reassure her mother. Kiara just looked at her, but then nodded, and went outside to greet the morning sun. Nusurika followed her, but was distracted by a butterfly, which she tried to catch.

"What are you doing?" Kovu asked. Nusurika stopped and gave a toothy grin before saying,

"Nothing daddy." Kovu chuckled, and asked,

"So you were doing 'nothing' with that butterfly, right?" Nusurika then got off topic and asked,

"Why is it called a butterfly?" Kovu didn't know how to respond. He asked Rafiki, but he just said,

"I don't know." That was definitely a first. Kovu shrugged it off, and smelled something. It was the scent of lions, but he didn't recognize the scent. A group of lions were looking a Pride Rock, trying to figure out if it was occupied or not. When Kovu looked down at them, one of the lionesses sighed, and the pride started to move away again. Kovu ran down to talk to them.

"What's going on? Why aren't you at your own lands?" Kovu asked, confused by the situation. Many of the lionesses were depressed, and the king of the pride stepped forward and said,

"Because of man." Kovu was confused.

"Man?" The king nodded, and said,

"My name is Hekima, this is my mate Kamaria." He said as the queen stepped forward. Hekima was a lean yet fairly muscular lion with brown fur, a red mane, a tan underbelly, and green eyes. Kamaria was a strong, white lioness with brown eyes. Hekima revealed a male cub soon after his introduction,

"This is our son, Naasir. Anyway, our home, it was destroyed by man, so they could use the land to make one of their 'villages'. Since then, we've been looking for a new home. We were checking this land for occupancy, and since it's been taken, we have no reason to stay here." He said. The cub, Naasir, was a white cub with green eyes. Hekima turned to his pride, and yelled,

"Let's keep moving!" A lioness sighed, and they got ready to leave. Kovu felt sorry for them, and noticed shortly before they would have departed that there were only 5 lionesses aside from the queen.

"What happened to your pride? It's so small. Surely you haven't been living with such a small pride." Kovu said. Hekima then said,

"Almost all of them died of starvation or dehydration. If we do not find a home soon, we will all be lost, even the young prince." Kovu was devestated when he heard that,

"Have you really gone so long without a home?" He asked. At closer observation of the pride, his question was answered. All of them barely had any body fat to keep them supplied with energy. Hemika was right, they didn't have much time left, unless they got help. Hekima was about to leave, but Kovu said,

"You may stay here, with us." Hekima stopped, and turned around, with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"As the new king of the Pride Lands, I, Kovu, do hereby give you permission to merge your pride with our own, and call our home, yours." Kovu said. Joy rushed over the wandering pride, and Kamaria walked up to Kovu, eyes welling up with tears. She embraced him, and said,

"Bless you." Kovu led them back to Pride Rock, and roared to call the lions and lionesses of his pride for a meeting to introduced the new members of the pride. The lionesses got outside the den, and so did the royal family, and Kovu said,

"The life of the pride to my left has been disrupted by man." Kovu said. Many lionesses gasped in horror at this news, for they all knew how destructive man could be if given the chance. Hekima then spoke up,

"I am the king of my pride. Man destroyed our home, and since then, we have lost 9 lionesses to fatigue, starvation, and dehydration. We who remain, even the young prince, are not far from joining them. The Great Kings have shown us mercy this day, in the form of your king." The news of the destruction that man indirectly caused to the pride before them devestated Kovu's pride, but they were also glad that Kovu had shown them mercy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I know I didn't have Zira in this chapter, but I just decided to dedicate this chapter to the introduction of new characters.


	3. Untold Potential

Everlasting Vengeance

Chapter 2: Untold Potential

As Nusurika grew a little, but not to an adolescent, she came to know the ins and outs of the Pride Lands. Unlike Kiara or Simba did, she respected her limits. One time, she stood proudly on the edge of Pride Rock, pretending she was queen, and suddenly, a piece of the edge crumbled, causing her to lose her footing. She now dangled above a lethal drop, and she tried to climb back up, but couldn't keep footing with her hind legs on the side to support her enough to pull herself up. Her mother was currently out hunting, and her father was with Simba investigating a situation that could turn into trouble if left unnoticed, so calling for help was useless. She felt her paws slipping, and just before she fell, she saw Kiara and the lionesses come back. She fell, and screamed at the top of her lungs,

"Mommy!" Kiara heard her daughter, and looked right below the edge of Pride Rock to see her daughter falling.

"We'll never reach her in time." Nala said. Kiara couldn't bare to watch her only child plummet to her death, so she looked away, tears beginning to fall.

"Mommy! I'm sorry!" Nusurika called out. Then, about a foot away from impact, she fell unconscious. Kiara thought that she was about to lose her daughter, but then Nala piped up,

"Kiara, look!" Kiara just said,

"Look at what? My daughter's corpse?" Nala forced Kiara to look by turning her head. Kiara was overjoyed at the sight.

"The Great Kings have spared my daughter!" Kiara said.

"No, no king has had such power, even in the afterlife." Nala said.

"Then who?" Kiara asked. Nusurika was floating about 2 inches from the ground, surrounded by a blue glow. She landed softly, still unconscious, on the ground below Pride Rock. She woke up about an hour later, with Kiara looming over her, at the very place where she landed.

"Oh, my child!" Kiara said, embracing Nusurika, who, while still dazed from the experience, asked,

"Did you all commit suicide?" Kiara shook her head no, and Nusurika said,

"Then how are you all in front of me. I'm dead." Kiara then said,

"No, you're alive." Nusurika was confused, but then remembered something.

"When I fell unconscious, I felt something stirring inside of me, and it suddenly burst out. It was like, some sort of overwhelming force, and it sent a chill down my spine. I think that thing, whatever it was, saved me." She said. Kiara definitely had to consult Rafiki about that. She took her daughter to him, and he used some kind of magic to identify any spiritual forces that lay dormant within Nusurika. Rafiki had just finished examining her, and explained his findings.

"I found something, but it was something the likes of which I have never seen before. I can tell you one thing." Rafiki said.

"What would that be?" Kiara asked.

"Keep her away from evil ones! If she ever learned to control those forces, she would be an enormous threat to you if raised by evil ones!" Rafiki said. Kiara understood, and took Nufurika back to the den. That night, Kiara had a nightmare.

_Enter Dream Sequence_

Kiara was alone. As she looked around, she gasped. The Pride Lands had become a blood bath because of a massacre. She walked around, unable to find anyone alive. Next to Kovu, however, was a figure, disguised by shadow. As she got closer, she found out it was a cub.

"Nusurika?" Kiara asked. The cub had an emotionless face, but as Kiara got closer and realized that it was her daughter, Nusurika's face turned into a wicked smirk. Blue waves of energy ratiated off of her, and effortlessly crumbled a rock formation. Rafiki's worst fear had been realized. Nusurika was there one moment, but the next, she was gone from that location, and instead pinning Kiara. Nusurika's wicked smirk turned emotionless again, and she held a claw to Kiara's neck.

"Goodbye, mother." She said. Then Kiara was about to be killed in a most unusual way for lions. She was about to be beheaded. Right before that happened...

_End Dream Sequence_

Kiara shot awake, breathing heavily after witnessing that nightmare. She decided, since all of her more recent dreams came true at least part way, she would not leave Nusurika unsupervised. She closed her eyes again, and had a more peaceful sleep after that.

The next morning, Kiara explained her new decision to Nusurika, who moaned in disappointment.

"Mom, do I have to?" She asked.

"Nusurika, I don't want you to be abducted. It would be very bad...For all of us." Kiara said.

"You're thinking about your subjects before your own daughter?" Nusurika asked in disbelief.

"I am thinking about you. I'm thinking about your safety." Kiara said.

"Alright." Nusurika said, still not happy, but giving in.

"Now, go play, but don't leave my sight." Kiara said.

"Yes mom." Nusurika said. She ran out into the savanna, and eventually found the Tree of Life.

"This tree, it has a sort of energy to it." Nusurika said.

"Yes, it is called the Tree of Life." Said a voice. Rafiki walked to the edge of his hollow, and was surprised that it was her who had noticed the energy that the Tree of Life.

"Hello Rafiki!" Nusurika said. Rafiki just huffed. He was about to introduce himself.

"How do you know my name?" Rafiki asked. Nusurika then said,

"Don't know, it just came to me." Rafiki was intruiged by Nusurika.

"Do you want to come up?" He asked.

"Ok." Nusurika said. She was helped up, and once inside the hollow, Rafiki asked her,

"Do you know that you have a peculiar power inside of you?" Nusurika nodded, and Rafiki then asked,

"Do you want to learn to use it?" Nusurika then said,

"I'm listening." Rafiki smiled, and said,

"Ok, I will teach you how to control your dormant energies." The lessons began immediately, and Rafiki had already defined all of the abilities that Nusurika's energy gave her. He started simply by explaining to her how to unseal her power.

"It's quite simple. Just focus your energies, and let those energies search your body for an energy seal. Once your energy has found that seal, focus on it, and the seal will break." Nusurika nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate her energy. As her energy searched her body, it found the seal. She concentrated harder, and the seal was broken.

"I did it!" Nusurika said. Rafiki was proud. He then moved on to levitation.

"To levitate, let your new energy coarse through you. If you focus enough, your body will defy gravity to an extent. It will become easier with practice." Nusurika nodded again, and closed her eyes. As she concentrated, Rafiki saw her body glow blue, then come off the ground.

"Excellent!" Rafiki said. Nusurika opened her eyes, and saw that she was floating. She began to swim in the air for a bit, and then came back down into the hollow. She yawned, and decided that she had had enough for today.

"I'm done for today, Rafiki." She said. Rafiki nodded, and Nusurika headed for home. She ran home really fast, and Kiara saw a blur heading toward her. She braced herself, but it stopped right in front of her. As the dust cleared, Nusurika stood there, and yawned.

"How did you do that?" Kiara asked.

"I'll explain in the morning. I'm exhausted." Nusurika said. Kiara nodded, and they went into the den.

"I thought I told you to stay supervised." Kiara said.

"I spent the day with Rafiki." Nusurika said, before settling down to sleep. Kiara and the others went to sleep as well, and everyone had peaceful dreams.

Once again, I didn't include Zira in this stroy. She says she's too busy setting up her plan, and doesn't want to reveal it (LOL). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Valor in Vain

Sorry for being away from this for so long. Anyway, Chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Valor in Vain

The next morning, Nusurika woke up early. As she yawned and stretched, she noticed just how early it was. The sun was just breaking the horizon, and it was a sight to behold.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" She said aloud. She seemed to forget all about the other lions, seemed to be entranced by the sunrise. Soon after, she returned to her senses, and bounded out of the cave. As she reached the base of Pride Rock, she smelled something that was semi-familiar to her.

"Hmm? Smells kinda like Vitani, but she's still asleep. How strange." She said. As she searched for the source of the scent, a menacing pair of eyes watched her.

"So, she can smell me from such a distance? Interesting..." Said the one to whom the eyes belonged. It was none other than Zira. As she continued to watch, Nusurika suddenly turned around and noticed the scent getting stronger the more she headed in the direction of Zira, whom she had no idea even existed. As Nusurika approached the tall grasses that concealed Zira, she suddenly gasped and jumped back right as Zira lunged out at her.

"Quick too. How does she do it?" Zira asked curiously as Nusurika landed a few feet from her. Nusurika started growling in as menacing a tone as she could muster at her young age.

"Still, to be skilled in true combat is the only way to survive where I come from. That is the reason why, I reign supreme!" Zira said. Following that little speech, she ran at Nusurika full speed. As she neared her target, something suddenly and silently called out to Nusurika from her subconscious.

'Now. Counterattack!' It said. She did as she was instructed, and raised one of her paws, ready to strike. Small as it was, Zira was about to get hit by something really nasty, though she didn't know it. Then again, neither did Nusurika. As she brought her paw down, claws extended, her claws simply raked against the air, because her timing was inaccurate. However, it made a fierce sound that indicated that something had happened. Also, some kind of blue mass was left in the air which looked like scratches. Nusurika recognized the glow of the mass immediately.

"What is that?" Zira asked, stunned. The blue mass glowed brighter and brighter until it was no longer blue, but white, at which point the scratch marks shattered, and the now-spinning pieces, shaped like crescents, flew at Zira. She didn't have enough time to react to the sheer speed of the attack, and was hit by every single cutter. As the last one hit her, Zira was sent to the ground a good distance away. Battered and bruised, she refused to give in, and stood once again. She let out a roar, and several lionesses came into view. As they all lined up, Nusurika was in pure shock of how many there were.

"Have your fun, but don't kill her. She'll make a wonderful addition to the group." Zira said before chuckling evilly. Many of the lionesses grinned evilly as they thought about what to do to the young princess. As they surrounded Nusurika, she growled at all of them.

"Fowl beasts! Have you no honor?" Asked a voice all of a sudden. Nusurika looked up in the direction of the voice.

"Who are you?" She asked the stranger. However, it turned out that even though he was a stranger to her, he was no longer a stranger to the lands on which he stood.

"Me? I am Naasir. Now then, fowl beasts! How dare you gang up on such a lady as she! You will regret any harm that befalls her. I swear it with every bone in my body." Said the stranger.

"Oh, the young princess' betrothal? How cute..." Zira said.

"What?!" Nusurika asked with a shocked expression on her face. "We aren't!"

"I don't really care if you are or not." Zira said. "Now then, attack!" At Zira's command, the lionesses closed in on Nusurika, seemingly having forgotten about Naasir. As the lionesses got close to Nusurika, she continued to growl at them, but they weren't phased. One of the lionesses lashed out at Nusurika with a paw, but she just grabbed it in her jaws and began biting down hard. As she bit, a bright flash of light shone from the puncture wounds that her teeth left, and it had everyone astonished. It was also very painful for the suffering lioness. The light faded shortly, and the lioness' blood oozed from the wounds left by Nusurika's biting. When the lioness was done staring in shock at the damage that had been inflicted onto her paw, she looked up at Nusurika with an angry look in her eyes. She growled, and Nusurika simply growled back. The lioness roared in fury, and Nusurika returned the roar with one of her own, though it surprised even herself just how powerful it sounded.

"Don't just stand there, attack!" Zira yelled to her lionesses. At her command, the lionesses all tried to attack Nusurika at once. However, they only ended up attacking themselves, since Nusurika leaped out of their reach just in time to trick them into thinking that she hadn't moved at all. By the time they had realized it, it was too late. Nusurika couldn't help but giggle at what had just happened.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zira asked as she stepped into Nusurika's path as she tried to make her escape. She was still battered, but she was determined to not let Nusurika get away. Nusurika growled at Zira, who simply advanced toward her, never faltering. Nusurika was forced to back up to keep her distance, but she was soon backed into a corner. As she realized that she was, she went on the offensive. However, before she could do any real damage, she was hit over the head with a rock from above, knocking her unconscious. The one responsible was the very lioness who had suffered the puncture wounds to her paw. As Nusurika completely lost consciousness, Zira circled her a bit.

"Alright, now we have the cub, let's get moving before those measly pridelanders wake up." She said before picking Nusurika up roughly by the scruff of her neck. As they headed for the border to the Outlands, one of the lionesses suddenly spoke.

"Hey, if the pridelanders are measly, why do we need some complex scheme to take them out?" She asked.

"Because they greatly outnumber us. Numbers are our only disadvantage, I learned that in my first real battle with them. My former pride was evenly matched in strength and ability to them, until they all betrayed me." Zira explained. As they reached the border, Naasir could only watch and wonder just how such a talented young cub could be bested by a pride of ordinary lionesses.

"I've got to tell the others." He said after staring into the distance for quite some time. With that decision made, he headed back up into the cave of Pride Rock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it for Chapter 3. My sincerest apologies for taking so long to update.


End file.
